Palisor
Palisor (Primitive Quenya:"Flat Land";Tal."Plehesh","Great Burn") or The Great Plain was an ancient term for the vast Lands of central Middle-Earth.Palisor encompassed the far Lands between the Great Greenwood in the west and the Orocarni in the east and included the vast Inland Sea of Helcar, the Mountains of the Wind with the Land Hildorien and the Murmenalda and the Lands of Cuivienen. In the second and third Age most knowledge about eastern Middle-earth was lost and when Gondor conquered the lands surrounding the Rhûnaer they were astonished by the beauty of the Sea of Flowers in the east, why they called the unknown lands east of the Rhûnaer Menelothriand. Palisor was believed to have been the birthplace of Elves and Men (and probably Hobbits) and the place of the Awakening of the four eastern Dwarf-Tribes.It was still inhabited by the various Easterling peoples, Orcs, Trolls and scattered remnants of Dwarves, Avari and Giants. Lands and Realms: Acaana Aeareryn Aldhad Alduryaknar Arkensûhn Black Mountains Bleak Mountains Burskadekdar Darmal Chey Sart Cracks of Illuin Dalpygis Desdursyton Dhath Durvîd Mountains East-plain Eastern Gardens Elthrakh Fimardi Forest Road gaath hills Gaathgykarkan Gap of the Stone Giants Gěnan Great Plateau Heb Araan Helcarth Ibav Ibav Route Idûrak Imaldawath Iron Forest Iskahú Jagged Ridge Jemna Jendiar Kargagis Ahar Kubor sed Kykurian Kyn kyn hills Langurian Kyn Last Desert Linimar long lost empire Lotan Lurs Vorganis Lygar Kraw Manka Mastoria Menelothriand Myr Nejhe Nekakhtar Nûrad Orgothraath Parched Plains Pontym Road RalianRelmether Rubor Rycolis Tem-dazram Tem-eska Tharsitaur Thûrlornar Treddas Mountains Ubain ûl-daldaz Mountains Ulshy Ûster Kryl Vaag Waarwugan Wild Woods Y-lusturangsur Characters: Ainur:Alatar Andraax Fankil Kaishnalai Kól Mourmaelgax Pallando Rakodsaol Tuilerwen Ûpo Dwarves:Orn Elves:Aluap Ardanien Arxdukanga Dardarian Darien Jirdfos Mormiresul Morwe Nuin Nurwe Tareg Tiliwini Tû Men: Alafar Mem Amdûr Arpa Reluka Atakul Sey Avas I Avas II Avas III Borthand II Brudhan D'Breh M'loy Din Ohtar Eona Eridor Gergeli Gizik Gour Ito Ida Karyn Jardan Katajan Keeta-Skog Khârsh Khoragan Khurtan Kraez Mareke Mirag Namu the Rain-man Nandar Onree Oraishapek Parnelien Sey Príclís Raesha Ren the Unclean Romendacil I Romendacil II Sen Kay Strider Tyoh Ulgarin Uma Kalcuna Uvatha the Horseman Vacros Vizona Xaradra Zamîkh Orcs: Trolls: Other: Peoples: Dwarves:Barkashad Ironfists Zhelruka Easterlings:Aca Adek Adekdar Ahar Alduryakna Asrabi Axe-Easterlings Burskadek Chayasîr Chegra Cheyans Daldunai Dalpygi Desdursy Dhilikhran Druvir Dyrians Eskam Gâthgykar Hillmen of Heb Ârân Ibavi Ioriags Iskahr Jangovar Jendi Kalanor Kargarim Kúbor Kul-Ahar kykuria Langur Lebanor Líner Lintanoi Lotani Lú Tyr Lusturangsuri Lygari Men of Vâg Milevir Myri Nargâthi Nûmahar Nûriag Orgothra Otyassi Raliani Relerin Rubor Rycoli Sêd Sey Talataerim Tyr Ubain Urgath Ûsteri Vorgani Woodmen of Heb Ârân Yarulma Zori Elves::Helcarim Hisildi Hwenti Kindi People of Lôs Penni Windan Eastern Orcs:Deep-Orcs Desert-Orcs Fighting-Orcs Hill-Orcs Steppe-Orcs Settlements and Points of interest: Abandoned Tower Adan-hold Akala-Baj Alkyad Amon Rávasta Ancient Wômaw Tower Angsars-Morthrog Argalas Arjaf Azagharbûn Banadar Baraz-lagil Baruzdazar Black Peak Bleak Pass Burskadekdar Barad Aelifuin Caladost Caves of Tû Chey Goumal Chey Hold City of Jardan Dale of long silence Delik Kizil Dimwathbar Dôm Doors of Morning Elanthia Elpynir Endon Eratanth Fálesh Felbuzad Gabiluru Gabiruru Gamil-Nâla Ganaythawun Gerlkûneshe Grass-tombs great riverway Ilpar-karam Isle of Sunrises Jayir Ahar Jey Ruins Kandhil Kanwalay Keep of D'mallo Kehndral Keledhkhizdin Kharukthalad Kheled-Nâla Kheled-zaram Kemi Raumen Khurmand Ko-sang Linether Lynahar Mâlthawun Manard Mayirwalay Medlóshad Mithrisars Modhaya Muathaya Murthuyul Namagalûz Naragûl Nargubraz Narindazdûm [[Nennûrad[] Niali Nibhikhund Nunahar Perfumed Rose Port-on-Talathrant Prith-an-Iryst Pûrepûrla Relerindú Relmether Town Sammath Helcar Savage Breaks Shadow Hall Shen-Ubataya Skad Springs of Fog Sufkupik Táraparsa Târum Tem Thraath Thurlomar Thyamar Thyanar Tinicliath Tir-Gelion U-lyshak Ulk Chey Ama Ulk Chey Sart Uztarûrzahar Vexclar Warthuyal Warthuyul Wugaweg Wukabaky Xáat'l Yabgakar Yangarar Kelvar: Angaunaiwëli Ashen Eagles Battle-cats Black marsh-hawks Blood Wolves Blue Sheep Brown foxes Bukandas Wolves Bush-crickets Camels Dark giant-horsefly Desert Buffalos Desert Iguana Desert mole-rat Donkeys Dun-colored Rabbits Dune-frogs Dune-snakes Easterling Goats easterling ponies Easterling sheep easterling short-horses Fell-beasts Fleas Flesh-slugs Forest Ravens Gazelle Golden Jackals Great boars of Rhûn Great brown bats Great Mantis Great Warrior Ants Hairy rhinoceros hill-toads Jumping spiders Larn Hornets Long-grass-swine Mabolmaeglim Merisc Tyka Migratory locusts Mongbats Mongoose Muskoxen Natharin Pards Peregrine Falcon Plague-flies Plagueworms Plains-hounds Plains Shrews Prairie-dogs Prairie-rats Red Bees River-otters Roadrunners rock-doves rock-slugs Sand-asp Sand-norbogs Scorpions Scrub-lizards Southern Crows Spirit-Owls Steppe-elk Steppe-wolverines Stone-claws Stone-turtles Tree-bats Trilkhun Tundra-bears Tundra-eagles Undarlaif Uster Hawks Vûk Wargs Water-buffalos Well-traveled turtles White oxen Wild eastern beasts Wild fowl Wild Horses Wild Kine of Araw Wind-mountain Vultures Winanbar Wolfspiders Yaks Zurafy Olvar: Arkasú Arnúminas Asgûrash Athanar Bursthelas Dagmather Elben´s basket Finhereg Galathrían Grelnixar Gûrsamel Hên Kaktú Klagûl Harlindar Hôak-fôer Lasdol Merrig Órn Oroluin Orrain Phôroz Rúmareth Shankû-nut Shírolos Silmírë Sîriëna Thindolluin Tûkamûr Vemâk Vinúk Yanúk-ty Yaran category:lands category:central Middle-Earth Category:Palisor